


2 broke girls: And The Train Ride Home

by QuasarHero



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Clumsy., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarHero/pseuds/QuasarHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a packed train makes the two girls closer than they prefer</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 broke girls: And The Train Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fanfiction I wrote but I just didn't publish it. Oh well

It was a pretty normal day. It was their day off and Max and Caroline got an order for four dozen beer batter bacon cupcakes for some rich girl’s party. They dropped the boxes at her lofty Upper East Side penthouse, received their payment and made their way back to Brooklyn. They stood idly chit-chatting with each other, Max telling Caroline about some gross jokes that Oleg made the other day and Caroline telling her about the disgusting things she saw in the bathroom.

Soon the train was packed; the girls had to readjust their positions making their hands touch slightly. The unexpected contact made Max flinch. She had no idea what was wrong with her, lately she had been hyper aware of every little thing that Caroline did and kept getting warm in her cheeks whenever she looked at her. Stop being weird she thought to herself. A shiver went down Caroline’s spine when her hand touched Max’s, making hers recoil suddenly.

Caroline didn’t know why she was feeling so strange. The last few days she had trouble keeping her eyes off Max, and kept feeling tight in the chest when she stared at her. Maybe I’m sick or something she assured herself. The semi-awkward moment behind them, they continued their conversation. 

Their conversing was cut short when a heavyset man bumped into Caroline. 

"Sorry, it’s pretty crowded" he apologized. 

"Oh it’s fine" she said back. When she turned back to Max she became acutely aware of how close they were to each other. Their legs were touching, their chest mere inches away from each other. Their faces close enough to feel their breath on each other and see every detail.

Caroline was trapped in the steely blue maze of Max’s eyes. Max lost in the warm ocean blue of Caroline’s. They stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds before they came back to their senses. Max shook her head.

"So" she said clearing her throat, forgetting whatever it is they were talking about. She looked out the window; clearly fascinated by the rusty tunnel, hoping Caroline wouldn’t see her cheeks turn bright red. What is wrong with you girl? She scolded herself. 

"Ahem" Caroline followed Max’s example. 

"Well I was thinking we could try th-" she was cut off when the train suddenly stopped. Max being an experienced New Yorker barely moved. However due to her combination of inexperience and pointy high heel shoes, Caroline lurched forward quite dramatically. Once again Max had been there to catch Caroline, though not in such an awkward way. She went face first right into Max’s (unsurprisingly) exposed cleavage and grabbed both her breasts for balance. 

"Sheesh, you can’t even buy a girl a drink first?" she joked, but her face was turning as red as her lipstick as Caroline tried to excavate herself from the two mountains that Max calls her boobs. Max had guys motorboat her before, but with Caroline it was a lot different. The feel of her warm soft skin of her face against her breasts was novel as most guys who were there had gross beards. Her hands softly grabbing her, not trying to see how hard they could squeeze them, gave Max a new perspective of physical contact.

Caroline pulling herself up from her buxom friend couldn’t help but notice the level of intimacy they were at. They were now more pressed up against each other as the man behind backed more. Their chests now definitely touching, their legs somewhat entwined with each other’s and her hands lying on Max’s chest. She had touched Max’s breasts before, but not so…erotically she thought to herself. The heat of her friend’s bosom was intense, soft yet firm popped into her head. She could even feel Max’s now hardening nipples on the palms of her hands.

She threw her hands down to her side when she realized that her touch had lingered much longer than she wanted. Get it together girl! She internally yelled at herself.

"Max, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean for th-" she locked eyes with Max who was bright red. Once more she couldn’t find her voice. They were like deer caught in each other’s headlights. Max’s hands were slowly wrapped around Caroline’s slender waist.

"Don’t worry, I’ll always to be there to catch you" Max said, not breaking her gaze. They both leaned closer to each other, their lips got sinfully close, just close enough to feel the heat of each other’s lips.

"DING! This is the last stop on the L train" the electronic voice booms throughout the train, smacking them out of their trance. They broke off their embrace in a flash and walked stiff as boards as they got off the train.

They awkwardly made their way home, making sure there was enough space between them for strangers to walk through. As they approached the door to their apartment they both reached the handle, making them both recoil their hands. After an exchange of awkward chuckling from both of them, Max opened the door and they stepped inside.

They sat down on their couch, a good distance from each other, not doing anything of particular interest. Both trying to not look at each other and failing miserably. They both were trying to steal glances and would turn back around when they saw the other also looking. Max, who was jumping at a chance to get out of this situation, had stood up.

"Y’know I totally forgot to pick some cupcake stuff, so I’ll uhh, go get some?" she said unsure of her words. As she made her way to the door, Caroline stopped her.

"Uhh Max." she pointed at her roommate’s expansive cleavage, to show that Caroline’s earlier…embrace had left her 99 cent store lipstick had now adorned the top of Max’s breasts. Max looked down at her favorite pillows.

"Well that’s embarrassing” she said more to herself than Caroline.

"I’m sorry Max, here let me get that" Caroline took out a baby wipe from her purse that she used for when she got off the subway. It was for the second time that day, that Caroline had her hands on her best friend’s chest. Something she had wished happened a bit differently. They sat back down to clean the sexy mess.

Caroline awkwardly and timidly swiped at her the kiss mark she had left. It was hard to get a good leverage without grasping Max’s breast. Max had put her hands to her sides and tried very hard to push back the mental images of what else Caroline could do with her breasts in her hands. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! She thought to herself. This isn’t some dude at a Run DMC concert Max! This is Caroline! Your best friend, you can’t FUCK up this friendship, you don’t many to spare! 

WHAT THE HELL CAROLINE?! She scolded herself. How many times are you going to touch her breasts? "They’re so soft though" NO! Stop thinking that! She argued with herself. It was hard not to imagine the possibilities though with her hands a few inches from Max’s buttons, she could easily undo them and-KNOCK IT OFF!

So there they were, sitting there in silence. Caroline slowly but surely wiped away her lipstick from Max’s chest, which made Caroline made sad. It felt like she was erasing any mark she had left on Max. Stop being silly, it’s just lipstick she tried to convince herself.

"Max" Caroline said, the stain almost gone.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?" she asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"Uh-oh" Max thought to herself.

"Yeah, what was with that hobo jerking it to that Les Misérables ad?” she desperately tried to change the subject. 

"…Max I’m serious!" she pouted. 

"I’m serious too, he was yelling in angry French, OUI OUI!" still trying to avoid what was really on her mind.

“Fine" Caroline said in the way that Max knew she wasn’t really fine. She stood up and started to walk away. Max grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ok…I’ll be serious" she said, not wanting to upset her. Caroline sat back down, took a deep breath and said. 

"Did you really mean what you said on the train?" she said in a rushed tone. Her cheeks were getting warm; she couldn’t get Max’s words out of her head ever since she heard them on the train. Don’t worry I’ll always be there to catch you. That and their almost kiss, kept replaying in her mind. 

"Of course I did! You’re my best friend! I’ll always be there for you." she put her hands on Caroline’s. She didn’t want there to be any confusion about whether she meant it or not. Both of them were blushing from the contact.

"Well then, what was with us almost kissing? Because friends don’t do that." Caroline asked using all of her courage. Max just hung her head down.

"I don’t know" she replied. She still was not looking up.

"It’s just that I’ve been feeling strange lately…around you that is" she said. Much to Caroline’s shock.

"Me?" she asked. Hundreds of thoughts crashed through her mind as to what that could mean.

“YES! When I’m around you, my stomach feels funny, I can’t stop looking at your stupid face, or your dumb lips, or whatever.” If any blood was left in Max’s body; all of it was going to her face. She couldn’t believe she just said that. 

"Max, are you saying you’re in love with me?" Caroline said not really asking her.

"What? No! Like i would ever-" she raised her head to Caroline grabbing her face and pressing her lips against Max’s. Max eventually returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around the back of Caroline’s head; grabbing a handful of her golden hair. The apartment was silent apart the sounds of their lips smacking in their embrace. They broke apart, both taking deep breaths and smiling at each other.

"I love you too Max" Caroline finally said, she knew Max didn’t really say it, but that’s just how she is. She got on Max’s lap, facing her to get a better angle. They resumed their passionate kissing, this time not so timidly. Running through Caroline’s mind while this was happening; her lips are even softer than I thought they would be. Oh God. 

She moved her hands so that her fingers could weave in and out through Max’s hair. So soft is what went through Max’s mind as her hands traveled from Caroline’s hip to her thighs and back up, eventually moving to her butt, eliciting a gasp from her. She squeezed her cheeks hard enough to garner the blonde's attention. Caroline shot a smile at the brunette. She leaned towards her ear whispered softly,  
"Your bed now" she demanded.  
Max gave her her famous wicked smile. She picked her up and carried her to bedroom for a night of fun. 

The End.


End file.
